A Change of Heart
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: When the war is over and everything's changed. Will Harry take Draco's hand? Warning: Bad Language, Probable Slash in later chapters... Don't Read if you don't like that kind of thing! THIS STORY IS TEMPORARILY COMPLETED...
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this is currently my main project on here… BUT Updates will probably be random sometimes they might be daily, but I'm in my last year of school, it gets hectic. No Slash for now, but I haven't decided exactly where this is going so yeah maybe. Chapters will be short, it means I'll get to update more often. Anyway ENJOY! And Please Review!**

I'd now seen that bastard for whom he truly was. Without my mother hissing orders in my ear or my father slapping me into submission when I knowingly disobeyed his wishes. Even my Aunt and her mad ramblings about her lovely Voldemort have been silenced. Not one of them has a hold on me now. They were each buried deep within the ground in a coffin almost over a year ago; I find it hard to miss them, given my torture. I cannot explain how I felt when he muttered those fatal words, three times. When three times the green lightening bolt erupted from the tip of his wand. Or when three times it found its target. I didn't enjoy it but I was indeed silently glad I hadn't seen him kill Sev, I miss him more than all three of my blood relatives put together.

That night changed everything.

**A/N2: I know it was seriously short so I've decided to be nice and put up Chapter 1 today! Chapter 2 should be up by Friday.**


	2. Nightmares!

**A/N: As promised folks ENJOY! **

Chapter1

Both sides had losses. Too many to think of. It seemed everyone lost numerous close friends and if not members of their immediate family all had lost many a distant relative. I had watched Potter duel with Voldemort, I never wanted to be a death eater, I too wanted the outcome achieved.

Potter, even in the end, would not be a killer.

Voldemort yelled 'Avada Kadavera' and in the same instant Harry yelled 'Expelliarmus'. The two of them, complete opposites in personality, faced each other just as it was prophesied all those years before. At one end of the hall the manifestation of all evil with his snake like features stood in a black cloak, and at the other the epitome of all good in the world, dark haired Potter in ragged muddy clothes with his face blackened but his emerald eyes shone through giving everyone in the room hope.

Potter managed to disarm Voldemort and as his wand flew through the air, the dark lord killed by his own curse.

I thrashed in my bed.

"Malfoy, Malfoy. DRACO! Wake up." Potter yelled.

(It was just my luck that we would both be a part of the small group who had wanted to complete out non-compulsory final year. Under the circumstances Professor McGonagall had decided, as the new headteacher, it would be unnecessary for us to remain in our houses. We were now impartial prefects and we had an oversized dormitory and common room to ourselves.)

"Ugh my head, bloody hell Potter get off me" I moaned.

"Draco, what was that?" He mumbled almost blushing.

"What golden boy never had a nightmare? When did we drop the Potter and Malfoy shit?" I snapped at him.

"Fuck you!" He replied turning and moving away.

"Harry I'm sorry, I guess I need to fucking grow a pair and get over the petty rivalry. McGonagall obviously over estimated me, presuming I might act like someone about to turn 18 rather than someone about to turn 8" I held out a hand.

"Fuck me, Draco Malfoy just apologised!" Harry raised an eyebrow, but shook my hand all the same.

"Sarky git" I muttered under my breath.

"Besides, I would be truly amazed at any 8 year old boy with a mouth like yours."

I blushed. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively

"The language you use, it's terrible." His eyebrows now on the verge of moving past his hairline. "Why Draco, what did you think I was insinuating?"

I wish I could have rolled over and died, there and then.


	3. Changes

Chapter2

"Draco, I'm winding you up." Harry said needlessly

I made a few muffled groans but eventually I gave in and I took my head off of my pillow. Stupidly making the mistake of thinking I could stand up. This only caused me more embarrassment when I got to my feet and my legs gave way causing me to collapse, luckily(but mortifyingly), into Harry's arms.

"Draco, be careful. Really if you die in this room, I will get chucked in Azkaban for your murder or something. Are you okay now?" He joked

I tried to say yes, but speech failed me. I nodded curtly. He slowly loosened the grip he had on my, careful to insure I stayed upright.

"Thanks Harry." I mumbled

"Not a problem, Dray" he replied casually

I realised that he called me by father's nickname; I winced at the use of it, but did not lash out as I did with others who carelessly floated the name to me.

"Oh god, Sorry Draco, I forgot he used to call you that." Harry immediately gushed realising his mistake. He even reached out for Draco and pulled him into a hug.

I whimpered softly against his chest. "It must be harder for you, at least I knew my parents before they died." I managed to splutter.

"Not really, I mean I don't know if I had any nicknames let alone what they might have been, so I can't be hurt by them like you can." He reasoned.

"But sometimes I think maybe not knowing is worse. Sure I didn't get along with my parents but at least I knew them. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you before the war Har' truly I am, and I don't mind if you call me Dray." I hadn't known where it came from but it was true and I liked it.

"Draco, I thought we'd talked that over, what's done is done, you were a Slytherin and a Malfoy also no less," he tried reasoning but I cut in.

"Harry I cannot believe you would provide me with an excuse for how I treat you?" I gawped

"Drayyyco," Harry managed to recover. "I am not excusing you I'm simply stating fact, in fact people expected no less of you than to act how you did. Dray we were kids, the war" he paused for a moment. "The war changed us."

I winced again when he whispered my nickname. "Still, Harry." He talked over me.

"Draco, for gods sake, no arguments it's done, we can't change it." Harry moaned.

"Okay Harry, then can we start again, can we be friends?" I asked quietly

"Sure, we can be friends Draco." He replied pulling me into a quick hug.

**A:N/ Hope you enjoyed it I am going to try and get chapter up every few days. I'm done with exams until March time so hopefully I'll be able to manage that. Please review and let me know if you think I should make this Drarry fic or not.**


	4. Discoveries

**A/N: I'm going to apologies if the chapters get crappy this happens in some parts of stories I right, I'm doing my best with this.**

[Thoughts]

Chapter3... Discovery

The next few day passed by without anything much going on. Harry and I grew a little bit closer, seeing as we spent so much time together. It was almost "normal" that is, until the nightmares came back.

"Help, help," I writhed in my bed semi-conscious. "It burns!" I was screaming and lashing out.

"Dray, Dray, wake up, its okay, you're okay." He mumbled shaking me lightly.

"Harry," I gasped for breath grabbing tightly onto his arms. "Harry it hurts."

"Draco. What's wrong, you're going to be okay. Let me help."

"Don't leave me Harry." I sobbed pathetically

"Not going anywhere Dray, promise." He whispered softly, before grabbing a chair and his quilt and sitting by my bed.

"Dray, is this okay?"

I didn't reply, but took hold of his free hand, as he ran the other one through my bedraggled hair soothing me back to sleep. When I woke the next morning I found Harry's arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders, and the hand I had held was still locked with mine. I smiled. [He's kind of cute when he sleeps.]

"Morning Dray." He whispered, eyes still closed.

"Oh ummm. Hi Harry" I pulled my hand away and flushed red as I mumbled.

"No need to be embarrassed, everyone gets scared, even you." He smiled at me softly. [Damn he has got a nice smile. Wait when did I start thinking about Potter!]

"Yeah, I know, why did you do all that shit last night, what if someone had seen?" I asked in a slightly sharp tone.

"So?"

"So, you do know I'm gay?" I asked staring down.

"What the hell has your sexuality got to do with anything, yeah now we're on the subject you're gay, like it bothers me, I am too. Although I'm better at keeping secrets." He replied winking at me.

"You're, uhhh, when did that happen?" I asked eyes wide.

"Hmmmm," he looked at his watch. "Well 'bout 6 years ago when I hit puberty I think. But I didn't know that then obviously."

"But You and Weaslette?" I said still staring.

"Ginny, yeah I guess I denied it for a while, but that's why we broke up."

"Oh I'm so glad I don't have to fight over you with Weaslette" I said, without consulting my brain first. [Dick, dick, dick stop thinking with your fucking dick. He won't want you know. DICK!]

"Dray?" He raised an eyebrow at me coyly

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Oh yeah!" He started laughing.

"Harry. It is not funny!" I protested.

"Oh but Dray its hilarious, you just admitted you'd have fought for me," He actually stopped laughing and looked into my eyes at this point. "Did you mean that?"

"Yeah, I did. I've liked you since Fourth Year; I was always drawn to you, even in the beginning." I admitted my cheeks burning crimson.

"Good." He replied confidently.

**A/N: My friend said that I should definitely make this a Drarry, so if you don't like that you may as well stop reading cause I'm running with this idea and it will become slashy within the next few chapters. **


	5. Togetherness

**A/N: So I said slashy fast, this isn't slashy but they are going to start talking in the next chapter about their feelings and shizz so it will move quickly after their little chat.**

Chapter4

So the arrangement continued for over a month before anything changed. Harry would sleep in the chair by my bed and make sure I didn't hurt myself. The nightmares weren't as bad but they didn't go away. Every night I saw it all again.

"Harry you're freezing." I reasoned.

"I'm not leaving you on your own. End of Dray." He argued.

"Okay if you won't go to your own bed will you get in here, then you can comfort me without catching pneumonia." I looked up at him.

"Umm," he mumbled chewing on his lip. "Is that a good idea Dray?"

"Get in my bed, or get in yours. That's all your options. Harry I'm not gonna sexually harass you, s'no fun if you aren't willing." I joked, which made him look more uneasy.

"Dray, I don't mind the cold. Really."

"In or piss off." I said semi seriously holding up the quilt.

He climbed in and turned to face me. "Dray, if you try anything I will castrate you, we need to talk about this. Now sleep."

"Okay can I at least lay on you?" I asked softly

"Yeah, if you want. Night Dray, love you." He mumbled just coherently.

I smiled and settled myself on his chest and closing my eyes.

The following morning I woke up to find Harry still sleeping under me. I could hear the soft steady beating of his heart, it was soothing to me, I also hadn't had the nightmare. I was sure he was why. He'd said that he loved me last night, I smiled at the thought.

"Harry?" I asked hearing a soft moan.

"Dray?"

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I toyed.

"We need to talk." He said strongly, probably expecting me to protest.

"Yeah we do," I looked at him, his face a picture. "We need to talk very soon."

"I have a free now."

"I was going to go to the Library to study for potions but well I guess it can wait." I said jokingly.

I got up and walked over to the couch.

"So let's talk then." I suggested sitting down in only my boxer shorts, careful not show anything off.

"Yeah, Dray, can you get dressed first please," he lowered his voice, assuming I couldn't hear him and added. "That's kind of beautifully distracting."


	6. Distractions

**A/N: Don't hate me but I didn't want them both to just accept everything so I threw this in. It gets better. I'm putting this up today and I might put another chapter up tomorrow if I have time, I just keep writing so you might get multiple updates especially over weekends, but I've got Coursework this week so I'm doing this to make up for the probable lack of updating during this week...**

Chapter5... Distractions

I stood up and grabbed some boxers out of a draw, quickly wandering into the bathroom changing my underwear and washing my face.

"Dray, you were meant to get dressed." Harry pointed out looking me up and down.

"Ummm yeah, but I liked it better when we were both almost naked so now I will." I messed.

I found some dark jeans and a white shirt to wear, nice and casual for a Saturday visit to Hogsmede. I bent down as far as I could to pull the jeans up slowly, ensuring I would torture Harry as much as possible.

"Dray," he mumbled shocked, reaching and tracing with his hand over the scars on my back. "Was this your fathers doing?"

"Fuck!" I yelled realizing my plan had almost completely backfired.

"That's a yes then," he wrapped his arms around me defensively. "Does anyone else know about this Draco?"

I shook my head fiercely. Tears stung my eyes.

"Dray, are you ashamed of this?"

I didn't move, or make any noise.

"Dray, it isn't your fault, god I knew your father was cruel but I didn't realize he was evil. This is sick." He spat.

"Harry, you don't know what its like."

"Don't you dare make excuses for him," he started.

"Have you ever been hit like this? You don't understand why I had to keep quiet!" I pushed him away, shaking back tears.

He ripped his shirt over his head. "Now tell me I don't understand why you have to keep quiet, let me guess your father would heal them in the end, when he thought you'd suffered enough?"

I nodded still horrified by the scars that covered his body.

"Yeah, well my 'family' my MUGGLE 'family' they did this, and I had no magic to help me, so don't even try to tell me that I don't understand Malfoy, because believe me I understand better than you do." He turned his back on me and picked up his shirt.

He left the room, I searched all day for him, eventually giving up and going back to the dorm. I looked at my watch; it said it was 11.45pm way past curfew, Harry was still missing. I thrashed in my sleep, screaming, seeing all of the horrors I ran from so desperately, and still no-one came.


	7. Apologies

**A/N: Slash (however mild) starts here!**

[Thoughts]

Chapter6... Apologies

I woke up the next morning and instinctively looked for him, still no sign. [This isn't like him.] I ran through the halls to McGonagall's office.

"Professor its Harry he's been gone since yesterday." I panted.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy I know, he has been in a private room, he told me about your disagreement he is inside Gryfindor Tower, the password is Togetherness, I hope you can sort this out like adults. Good day Mr. Malfoy"

I nodded and thanked her before running off to find Harry. I sprinted up the staircase until I reached the sixth floor.

"Togetherness" I gasped when I reached the portrait of the fat lady. She swung open without protest and I ran inside.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" I asked. A few people nodded and pointed towards a door. I gingerly opened it and stepped inside. He was getting dressed bent over as I had been the previous morning to pull up his trousers.

"Harry," I whispered. "Harry I'm sorry, I didn't know, I."

I reached out and traced one of the long wide scars that ran down from his left shoulder blade to just above his jeans. The skin was hard and unforgiving. I started to cry.

"No one knew, its not your fault, you didn't do it to me. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I really am sorry for being so childish as to run off to Professor McGonagall and beg for somewhere else to stay." He turned to face me and wiped away the tears that had formed at my eyes.

"Don't cry baby." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling me. He pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead.

"Okay, so I've gone from Malfoy to Draco to Dray back to Malfoy to baby? That's quite a turnaround even for me." I joked trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

"Shut up, and..." He started but I silenced him.

I pressed my lips roughly against his catching the rest of his words, I ran a hand through his messy hair and used the other to guide us to the bed. In between kisses I mumbled spells to protect the room, or more the sanity of those around it.

"Dray stop." He managed to gasp.

I immediately backed off, "Oh god, have I done something wrong?" I asked sadly.

"No, no it's not that, I just don't want to rush this, cause," he took a long pause.

"Cause of what? Harry, I would never make you go further than you want to, I was only up for kissing and fooling around, I'm not ready for anything more than that anyway not since the war."

"You'd shag anything with a pulse before?" He mumbled.

"Before I almost lost you, and before I was free from my parents and from Voldemort." I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked shyly.

"Lots of reasons." I avoided his real question.

"Elaborate, baby, I won't be upset." I smiled at his use of the name baby.

"Okay. Firstly if in fourth year I'd come up to you and said Harry I'm in love with you, would you have believed me?"

"I guess not."

"And you were so busy with the tournament you didn't see me watching you and hoping you'd be okay. Second you didn't even know you were gay so I hadn't a clue, thirdly Voldemort would have found a way to use me to get to you. And also my father would have gone ballistic so I had my reasons love." I told him placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Can we go back to our room love?" I asked eventually.

"Mmmmm can we talk some more there?" He mumbled.

I nodded at him and helped him to his feet.


	8. Acceptedish

**A/N: I said updates would slow because I can't write as much when I have coursework but I've got the next few chapters.**

**Thanks to people who've reviewed.**

**To HarborSeal54 thanks for the compliment, after that I decided to try and think of something I could add that would give my fic a twist, so this chapter is kinda dedicated to you. Thanks for the push!**

Chapter7... Acceptedish

We walked slowly down the corridors, hand in hand. Most people were either in their common rooms or at Hogsmeade as it was still the weekend.

"Harry, you look embarrassed." I pointed out bluntly, worrying that he was embarrassed by me.

"No, just surprised that you don't mind this." He replied gesturing to our interlocked hands.

"Oooooh Prince of Slytherin got a soft spot for Potty." Peeves', the unfortunate poltergeist, voice rang through the halls.

"Ah fuck, so much for being better at keeping secrets eh Har'." I moaned, however taking pleasure in winding him up.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Peeves is hardly accounted for in these things. Ah well they'd have found out sooner or later." He pointed out after sighing.

"Its actually TRUE!" Someone gasped.

We both stopped dead, I vaguely recognized the voice as a Professor, we spun around. There I saw a disheveled looking George Weasley. George had become the new potions master after the war, and tragic loss of his brother, pranks weren't joyous and even less humorous.

"Seems times have changed, never thought I'd see the day you two stopped being at each others throats." He smiled looking somewhat at ease.

"Not stric'ly speaking true there mate." Harry chuckled.

"Don't need to know, and that's Professor. Mate, to you." George shook his head in mock disgust. But walked up Harry and I then forced himself between us, throwing an arm over our shoulders and guiding us to his private quarters.

He mumbled the password to the portrait that guarded his room and lead us inside.

"So boys, how's everything?" George buzzed.

"Are you trying to be subtle? If so its not going well for you mate, in fact you are appalling at it if I'm honest." Harry joked.

"Oh ha ha, Harry, if you must know I was asking how the two of you are finding Hogwarts, in no way do I want to hear about your sex life, jus' cause I'm the youngest teacher Hogwarts has ever seen; don't mean I should be approached with that kinda stuff." George exasperated, his voice dripping mostly with sarcasm.

"Harry, I know that the two of you were friends before but he is a Professor now and you should treat him with respect." I prodded Harry, I didn't entirely understand what had urged me now to stand up for a Weasley, but George had never gone out of his way to piss me off and he has been through a lot this past year.

"Draco Malfoy?" George asked.

"Yes Sir?" I asked pointedly.

"I won't give you the whole speech about hurting Harry and safe sex you're both clever I'm sure you'll figure it out. But I was just wondering how I managed to not notice this side of you, err when exactly did you start respecting the Weasleys?"

"Oh god no, not Weasleys plural, just you really. I'm not sure, when he killed my parents the values that were forced on me just evaporated, you and Fred, you guys never caused me any trouble, I spent 6 years of my life hating you on their principal. I intended to apologize to the both of you, but since the war. I uh figured mine was not a face you'd want to see. Believe me I have no respect for your brother." I told him shyly.

"In fairness, Ron would've had Harry leave you to die. And even Ginny gave you grief after the war. I don't speak to any of them anymore. Dad visits occasionally and Charlie but even Ginny doesn't speak to me." George reasoned.

"You've never told me that." Harry chirped looking pretty miffed at the thought of Ginny ignoring her own flesh and blood.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be like your big brother, and she's like a sister to you, tearing apart families isn't nice. Harry, don't say anything please." George begged.

Harry thought for a while, evidently thinking about how to word his reply appropriately. Even I could think of some home truths George needed.

**A/N: Also I apologize for the ending of this chapter and probably the next one the reason being you almost got a mammoth chapter 7 in the form of chapters 7,8 and 9 all together (around 2000 words, and very unlike me). Hope you enjoy, please review. **


	9. Admittance

**A/N: I realized I haven't actually put a disclaimer on this so the usual blah about them not being mine. But I figure as its called FANFIC you guys know that I'm not J., I have the Britishness but control over Tom Felton, still lacking **

Chapter8... Admittance

"George she is absolutely not a sister of mine. She's not said a civil word to me since I told her I thought I was gay and that I loved her as a sister. And yet she's been sleeping with half of the Gryffindor Quidditch team so I find her antics unreasonable. And what sort of person turns her back on a brother who is mourning his twin. She's such a cruel and cold hearted bitch. She is the only one of your family who I would never have expected to behave this way, Ron and Percy sure your Mother even, with grief from losing Fred, but not Ginny. Also no offence but barring Arthur and Charlie the rest of your family haven't exactly been accommodating to you like they should be George after all you are grieving too." Then Harry couldn't hold back his tears, he managed to whimper. "I'm so sorry, I really wish there was something I could do that would bring him back." It was like watching him vomit words.

George pulled Harry into a hug and mumbled something that wasn't meant for my ears, but I did hear him say. ''You and me kid, and anytime you want bring him into our makeshift family feel free.'

I stood there feeling almost jealous of how close they were, how they comforted each other, they knew what to do and say without even a suggestion of it being wanted let alone needed in anyway.

"Oy Draco, come 'ere." George muttered catching my wrist and dragging me into their hug.

"Can't breathe guys." I managed to splutter from within their bone crushing grip.

The two of them laughed and loosened their grip. I looked into Harry's emerald eyes and saw him smiling at George, who had apparently not laughed for a long time, Harry looked so proud. It was nice to hear a previously broken man laugh his fiery red hair shook as his almost joyous laughter boomed around us. I smiled at the thought of a new start for me. I liked the idea of a makeshift family, these two could easily make my life bearable, more than bearable, enjoyable.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom. Then I think Dray and I might have to leave." Harry said disappearing.

"Dray? I never thought I'd hear anyone call you that, at least not without you flying into a rage sending curses in every direction." George said curiously.

"Yeah, neither did I but I don't mind, it's bearable with him. I just forget. What's this about your 'makeshift family'?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"He was kinda always a Weasley; mum treated him better than the rest of us half the time. But then they stopped idolizing him, after Fred died, he lost everything. He didn't even have me at first, I was a wreck. It was his idea that I apply for Snape's old job." He stopped when I winced at the mention of Sev' and put and arm around me. "We all thought you were a suck up but all you wanted was for him to replace your Father. You lost more in him than you did in your Mother and your Father, because Sev' was always the man you'd considered your 'Dad' so to speak. I understand y'know; save Harry I lost my entire family when I saw Fred lying limp and lifeless." He pulled me into his chest and mumbled soothing words into my hair.

Harry walked back into the room and paused watching his adopted brother comforting me.

"Ummm, hi." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Drake, Harry's here, you were going to go, you know if you ever want to talk come find me. Same for you Harry." George picked me a nickname for his own use.

The three of us stood there, silently, no one actually making a move to do anything, I realized I needed to get some things off of my chest now.


	10. Coming Clean

Chapter9... Coming Clean

"I kinda want to talk now, but I'm not sure I'm ready for Harry to know yet." I mumbled staring at my feet.

"I'll go and read in the Library, just let me know when you're done." Harry kissed me on the cheek, not remotely upset by what I'd said he then wandered off.

"Did you know about Harry's muggle family?" I blurted when Harry was gone.

"Not at the time Drake, I would have told someone if I'd known then. I found out at the beginning of the year, he came to me and asked how he could conceal the scars after he found he'd be staying with you, he didn't want anyone to know." He reassured me. "I regret not telling anyone what I knew about you though." He added his voice thick with guilt.

He let his hand slide from my shoulder. "How many more Drake, I can't believe that 4 years ago I let you convince me not to tell. I was an idiot, you were 14 and so." He snapped his head away, tears making his eyes glisten.

I pulled my shirt off and revealed the numerous scars that marked my body. His face drained of colour. He traced the scar across my stomach.

"That wasn't him." I said indifferently.

"Oh, is that your scar from that god awful curse of Sev's, Harry didn't know what it would do, you know that right?" He said pulling his hand away and moving to examine my back.

"Sev told me himself that Harry couldn't have any idea what that curse would do to me when he was healing the wound."

I heard George retch; he ran through to his kitchen and threw up. I pulled my shirt back on and went to check up on him.

"I should have fucking told someone, damn I could have stopped half of those scars Drake, I only had to say 'friends' and you would have trusted me. I was so pathetically childish."

"If you'd said friend there would be more, and I wouldn't have survived."

"Drake, can we be friends now? If you're gonna be shagging my adopted little brother I'd rather we were friends." George dropped his 'I could've saved you speech'. He held out his hand but I shoved it away, not without noticing the tracks of thick white scars on his wrist.

"We're not fucking!" I yelled instinctively. Flinging my arms at him.

"Chill, what the famously fuckable Draco Malfoy's settling down at seventeen?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your wrist?" I managed once I'd calmed down somewhat.

"You're changing the subject." George shifted awkwardly.

"You cut, after Fred died?"

"I thought it would help, at first it did but then I couldn't stop it got worse and worse then one day I lost control and cast Sectumsempre on myself." He brushed up his own shirt revealing a scar similar is size to my own that ran across his freckled stomach. "Harry found me bleeding; I guess that was my turnaround point. But enough about me, settling down at seventeen eh?" He shook off the seriousness.

"I'm eighteen actually, and no we're not settling down we are just taking it slow is all. Which is none of your business, brother or not Okay? But yes we can be friends, because I love Harry and I think want to be with him for the rest of my life." I whispered the final words, red heat creeping up my cheeks.

George smiled happily and pressed a brotherly kiss on my forehead. "I guess I don't need to ask you not to hurt him."

I shook my head quite fiercely. "No I mean it; I think he's my soulmate, if there's such a thing. Its strange how both before and during the war I would declare a burning hatred for both you and Harry alike. Now here I am, coming clean to you and declaring my love for him."

It was only then that we noticed Harry had walked into to the room...


	11. Mine

Chapter10... Mine.

"Dray, we really do have to get back now." Harry said no hint of how long he'd been stood in the doorway for.

I stared at my feet then nodded and took Harry by the hand and let him half drag me out of the room.

The halls were dark, and but for our light breathing and footsteps, silent.

"Lumos." Harry whispered elevating his wand as a ball of light burst from the tip of his wand.

It did not take long to get back to our own room when we arrived we both grabbed a drink and sat down on the small sofa in our dorm.

"Harry, how long were you stood there?" I asked quietly.

I heard a soft clink of a glass being placed down and felt my own being lifted away.

"Long enough Love." He mumbled pressing light kisses on my throat.

We quickly progressed to more than kissing and were now breathless on the bed.

"Dray that was amazing." He panted as I rolled off him.

"Thanks, we should sleep now." I whispered.

It wasn't long before I drifted off into a peaceful dreamless sleep

"Hey Harry, you wanna go for a walk?" I asked him almost doubtfully as I entered the bedroom, still damp from my shower.

"Yeah, sure, just give me 10minutes yeah?"

"10minutes." I replied.

He scrambled into the bathroom. I dropped my towel to get changed assuming he was in the shower.

I felt two strong hands slide around my waist.

"How about we skip the walk?"

"Harry, go have your shower, before I do something we'll both regret." I pushed him away gently.

His face fell a little.

"You want to go slow, well you're not making it easy for me please have a shower and then we'll talk about it."

"But," He said.

"You don't want to rush into this, but you don't help me. I don't know all that much about your relationship history, but people that are taking it slow, they don't do what you just did. I, you're driving me wild. I think I'm falling for you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"I could, let's take this slow. Savour it. I want to spend forever with you, there is plenty of time for _that_ in forever."

He smiled. "You know what, I can live with that."

**~Fin~**

**A/N: So, that's it. I might continue this in the future but for now, I'm marking this story as complete. I've got too many ideas for other things you see I can't seem to get into this. Thanks to all my readers. Especially my reviewers. Later x**


End file.
